A projection type display device that projects an image has been known. It is proposed to use a light source device including a laser light source for a projection type display device.
A light source device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP 2015-166804A) includes a first laser light source that emits laser light, a fluorescent unit that generates fluorescence by laser light emitted from a second laser light source, and a light condensing element that combines the laser light emitted from the first laser light source and the fluorescence generated in the fluorescent unit and outputs the combined light.
The narrower the space between the fluorescent unit and the light condensing element, the larger is the amount of fluorescence that reaches the light condensing element. In order to attach the fluorescent unit to a pedestal in such a state that the fluorescent unit and the light condensing element are located closer to each other and prevent contact between the fluorescent unit and the light condensing element, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration including a pedestal on which a light condensing element is fixed; a fluorescent unit; and a guide member, wherein the fluorescent unit is detachably attached to the pedestal, and the guide member enables positioning of the fluorescent unit with respect to the pedestal among a first position and second and third positions at which the fluorescent unit is closer to the light condensing element than at the first position. The guide member includes a first guide part, a second guide part, and a third guide part. The first guide part guides the fluorescent unit to the first position and the second position. The second guide part guides the fluorescent unit to the second position and the third position, and restricts the fluorescent unit guided to the second position and the third position from approaching the light condensing element. The third guide part restricts the fluorescent unit guided to the third position from moving away from the light condensing element.